


revelations

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Feel-good, Requested fic, Romance, Sweet, blame takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi has loved her since they met. Well, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revelations

Takumi is ten years old, and absolutely not interested in girls.

Well, his baby sister Sakura is pretty cute. And his big sister Hinoka fusses over him all the time, but Takumi supposes she’s kind of cool too, a little bit.

Still.

Being a young princeling of Hoshido, Takumi has so many things on his mind that are way more interesting than girls. There’s hunting, and watching tournaments, and ditching banquets early.. He has to practice his bow _and_ finish his plate, every single day!

So when a young girl named Azura starts living in their house, Takumi doesn’t really care. His mother tells him to treat her like a sister, so he does, and he tells her she is weird and smelly- Just like Hinoka. Azura doesn’t seem to care much either, always quiet, and Takumi is fine with that. It’s a lot better than his other siblings, always telling him what to do and how to be. He doesn’t need anyone’s help, he is ten already! Practically an adult. And adults never need help. He read that in a book once.

Takumi is twelve years old, and still thinks girls are kind of weird.

Azura wasn’t actually smelly, though. The other day, when Takumi was out for hunting practice, he ran into Azura on the way back and they passed each other with a minimal greeting.

Her hair is so long now, it dances in the wind behind her, and it smells like lilies. Takumi has been growing his hair out too, but his hair doesn’t smell like anything but, well, hair. And peaches. But that’s because the soap he uses is made with peaches.

Does Azura use a soap with lilies? Takumi thinks about it for a while, frowning hard in contemplation, and then realizes that he doesn’t care. Just then, Hinoka tells him to finish his food. He tells her to mind her own business, and everyone at the table laughs, for some reason. (It wasn’t funny.) When Azura laughs, she brings her hand up to cover her smile, and her hair spills forward over her shoulders. Takumi stares for a bit, thinking how inconvenient it must be to have your hair in your face all the time.

Takumi is fifteen years old, and has no idea how to talk to girls.

He’s fine with his sisters, but Azura is his sister too, yet somehow Takumi just can’t bring himself to speak to her normally. He always ends up yelling at her, or getting flustered and storming off before he can even say hi. It’s lame, and stupid, just like girls. He doesn’t need girls. All he needs is his bow, and maybe some snacks from time to time.

His siblings were only getting stronger, and Takumi had to keep up. He can’t afford to fall behind, or he’ll get left behind. He’ll worry about talking to girls later. Probably. Maybe.

Takumi is sixteen years old, and feels weird when he sees Azura dance.

It’s strange. Takumi sees Azura dance all the time, and it never makes him feel one way or another. Recently though, whenever he catches her swaying to a tune in her head, his face goes all warm and his stomach goes all weird. It’s very uncomfortable, and frankly, he wants it to stop. He can’t focus on his training like this, so he starts to avoid Azura.

She probably won’t notice anyway.

Takumi is seventeen years old, and he can’t sleep.

In the room next to his, Azura is telling ghost stories to Sakura, whose trembling almost makes the walls between them shake. He can hear Azura use different creepy voices, and Takumi, for some reason, finds himself smiling up at the ceiling as he listens. Sometimes, he can hear Azura laugh quietly, trying not to wake anyone, and the sound is delicate and cute. It makes him picture what she looks like right now, bundled up in soft pajamas, her beautiful blue hair cascading around her like a blanket..

Takumi frowns at himself. He’s not sure when words like ‘cute’ and ‘beautiful’ have started slipping into his thoughts of Azura, but it feels uncomfortably natural for them to be there. Or maybe that’s just his stomach being weird again. He doesn’t have to see Azura dance to feel like that anymore- He kind of feels like it all the time.

He considers asking someone about it in the morning, but Hinoka wouldn’t understand, and Ryoma is probably too busy. He thinks about it for a while, worrying at his bottom lip, until he hears Azura laugh again, and all his worries melt away.

Takumi is eighteen years old, and he thinks he might be in love.

It’s awful. His appetite is terrible, he takes hours to fall asleep, and he turns into a stumbling, stuttering mess whenever Azura’s around.

Avoiding her doesn’t help either. It might have served him well in the past, but now he goes crazy when he can’t see her all day. She soothes him, just by being near, and so Takumi finds himself ‘checking in’ on her more and more often. They talk sometimes, but Takumi much prefers listening. Azura’s voice rings so sweetly, it calms his raging heartbeat, and her smile keeps him sane.

One time, she fixed his hair after he returned from training, and Takumi can still feel her slender fingers weave through his hair- the memory makes him shiver all over again. (But that doesn’t stop him from mussing up his hair on purpose, next time.) Is this what love is like? Feeling so feverish you might faint at any second? 

He has no idea how to make it stop. He has to think of something, though. They are supposed to be like siblings, but his feelings are way out of their lane. Takumi tries to bargain with himself, tries to compromise: If he can just be around Azura, make sure she has plenty of reasons to smile, that’ll be enough for him.

Hopefully.

Takumi is twenty, and acting the part of Azura’s brother is nowhere near enough to quell his needy heart.

First he thinks it’s because of the war. That he’s just more worried now, worried of losing her. But Takumi worries about everyone. He’s been having so many thoughts lately, and all of them are about Azura, and the things he wants to share with her.

Staying up with her ghost stories like his little sister used to do, and watching the sunrise together in the morning. Carefully tying her hair back for her, and showing her how to wield a bow. Listening to her sing by the sea, holding her hand when they walk back home, sun-kissed and sea-drenched.

Falling asleep as they dry up by the fire, fingers still linked.

Takumi sighs. His day-dreams make him ache. He can’t keep going like this. The growing frustration he feels from his impossible desires is making him act even meaner than usual, and at this rate, he might actually upset her. That’s the last thing he wants. Takumi takes a deep breath, and decides to talk to Azura tomorrow.

Takumi is one day older than he was yesterday, and he doesn’t want to talk to Azura anymore.

Well, he still wants to. He’s just terrified. What if she’s disgusted by him? What if she feels betrayed? Losing a sibling is so, so painful, and Takumi doesn’t want to make Azura feel like that.

But he also doesn’t want to be her brother anymore. He sees now, after all these years of blindness, that there’s no one else he loves quite so much. Maybe once he’s said it, he can make peace with it and let go. Maybe not.

All he knows is that he has to do _something_.

His heart feels like it might escape his chest when Takumi sees Azura by the lake that afternoon. She smiles when he approaches, and Takumi thinks he might die, right here, right now.

Instead, he blurts out that he loves her. Has loved her for forever. That he can’t stand her being his sister for a second longer. (His wording could’ve been a bit more tactful.)

He holds his breath as he waits for her reaction, watches the ever calm waters in her eyes stir. A soft color rises to her cheeks, and it makes Takumi realize just how hot his own face feels. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, suspended, scared, and weirdly excited.

She wraps her arms around him, hugs him like she’s trying to break his spine, and mumbles into his clothes that she feels the same way. Takumi nearly loses his balance, but he catches himself in time, and hesitantly puts his hands on Azura’s waist- she hides her laugh against his chest.

Takumi learns that she’s ticklish, and when they both return to camp a bit later, Takumi’s hair is done up with Azura’s bands, and Azura is still shaking with giggles.

Takumi is twenty-two, and more nervous than he’s been in his life.

Azura strides up to him wearing the smile he fell in love with, and a dress Hoshido will talk about for years to come. Takumi stands a bit straighter, and pushes his shoulders back. When Azura reaches him, he reaches for her hands, and they never once break eye contact as the priestess recites the promise they’re about to make.

He keeps her hair from touching the floor when he dips her into a kiss.

Takumi is absolutely not interested in girls.

Except for his wife, that is.

_-fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet for the weekend.
> 
> #BlameTakumi
> 
> (I'm almost caught up on requests.. huff.. huff..)


End file.
